


When My Skies are Grey, You Turn them Blue

by geegeegeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is hurt so stop, Akaashi’s Parents are fighting, BokuAka deserves the universe, Bokuto is Akaashi’s home, Bokuto: Best Boyfriend, M/M, pls stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geegeegeez/pseuds/geegeegeez
Summary: There it is again. Akaashi is so tired of hearing his parents shouting at the top of each other’s lungs. Fortunately, Bokuto is there, who he can call a home, and knowing it Akaashi is extremely loved.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	When My Skies are Grey, You Turn them Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written months ago, but because I’m so lazy I only posted this today. Thank you for reading!

Bokuto was brushing his teeth when the doorbell rang.

“ _It’s late at night. Is it Akaashi?_ ” Bokuto thought as he placed his toothbrush on the rack.

Bokuto opened the door to find Akaashi standing on his porch. “Hey. Did it happen again?” Bokuto asked upon meeting Akaashi’s sullen expression.

Akaashi didn’t respond so Bokuto opened his arms for a hug. The former wasted no time and immediately enveloped himself in Bokuto’s warmth. It was always the same feeling for Akaashi. When he feels like he’s drowning, all he needs is Bokuto’s comforting voice and gentle smile. Only Bokuto; his mere presence is Akaashi’s breath of fresh air-that is the power Bokuto holds over Akaashi.

“Let’s go inside.” Bokuto broke Akaashi’s trail of thoughts. Yet again, Akaashi didn’t reply but he allowed Bokuto to lead him inside.

Bokuto led Akaashi to his bedroom. No words were said as Akaashi sat on Bokuto’s bed. Bokuto let the silence linger. He knows all too well that Akaashi will speak once he’s ready. It was always the routine.

Truth to be told, it wasn’t the first time Akaashi went to Bokuto’s place late at night. This has happened a lot of times. When they were kids, Akaashi would sneak in at Bokuto’s bedroom through the window whenever his parents would argue. He would come to Bokuto crying silently and would only talk whenever he’s ready.

At that time, Bokuto, completely ignorant in comforting kids of his age, attempted to ask his parents for help, but when he felt Akaashi’s little hands gripping the hem of his shirt firmly, on that moment he knew. Akaashi doesn’t need somebody to talk to him, what he needs is someone to listen to him. No judging eyes or looks of pity is needed and Akaashi saw it in Bokuto. That night, they spent it hugging each other with Bokuto’s little snore to be heard.

When they started high school, Bokuto’s parents needed to work in a different city so he was left alone. Conveniently for Akaashi, whenever he’s parents were arguing, he doesn’t need to enter through the window anymore. Tonight this is definitely one of those times.

“Why can’t they stop shouting at each other? When they talk, they’re hearing each other, but they’re not listening. They didn’t even let each other finish what they’re saying and just butts in.” Akaashi started fiddling his fingers.

Despite the outburst, Bokuto remained silent rubbing his fingers on Akaashi’s back. It always worked in comforting Akaashi.

“I just want them to communicate, not merely talk. I can’t even tell them please hear each other out because I’m weak!”

“Hey, that’s not true.” Bokuto softly countered hugging Akaashi. He held Akaashi dearly as if holding his world. That’s the truth though, with no hands barred, Akaashi is Bokuto’s lifeline.

“Keiji, you’re one of those people I greatly admired for being resilient. You held those emotions for so long so it’s completely understandable if you lose grip sometimes.” Bokuto said with utmost sincerity and the gentlest voice he could muster. “I know how long you bottled up those feelings, how you endured your parent’s arguments so it’s okay to be tired. After all, I’m here for you to hold.”

Akaashi felt breathing once again. All it took was Bokuto’s voice to bring him back on track. Only Bokuto could make Akaashi feel at ease at times like these.

Bokuto saw how Akaashi’s face relaxed. Any sign of melancholy and tears is nowhere to be seen in his angelic face.

“ _I’m glad._ ” Bokuto thought.

“Thanks Kou.” Akaashi now was lying on Bokuto’s bed.

“No worries. I got you.”

“Yeah, always, and that’s why I love you.”

“I do too.” Bokuto responded lying beside Akaashi embracing the latter how he always did since they were kids.

Akaashi moved closer, leaning his head over Bokuto’s chest, and he could feel it. The fast erratic beating of the heart, the most comforting among all-Bokuto’s heartbeat conveying messages with utter honesty than any other.

“I miss my grandmother.” Akaashi broke the silence.

“I’m sure she misses you too.”

“Yeah, I hope she’s doing fine. I love her.”

Bokuto is contented with the look displaying on Akaashi’s face. It was the softest look he saw and only sees whenever he talks about his grandmother.

Bokuto remembered his and Akaashi’s schedule and he knew that they have next week’s Wednesday and Saturday off so he asked Akaashi.

“Keiji, do you want to visit her? I can go with you.” Bokuto suggested.

No reply came so he looked at Akaashi finding the latter sleeping with an adorable smile on his lips. Undoubtedly, with Akaashi by his side, Bokuto slept with a smile.

———

“Dad, breakfast is ready!” A little boy with a hair styled that of a horned owl called Bokuto.

“Coming!” Bokuto responded walking towards the kitchen.

“Good morning Kou.” Akaashi greeted taking off the apron he’s wearing.

“Good morning hon.” Bokuto whispered kissing Akaashi.

The little kid, obviously shy by his parent’s display of affection, interrupted. “Dads, I’m hungry!”

Bokuto and Akaashi met eyes and laughed simultaneously taking their own seats. “Okay, we got it.”

From the outside, it was the picture of a perfect family-parents laughing as their kid told stories animatedly. Instead of reverberating volumes of arguments, it was volumes of happiness. A home a child can call-a place or rather people a child would not run away from and instead would seek comfort to. It was a true home.

———

“Keiji, Keiji?” Akaashi felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Bokuto greeting him with a blinding smile.

“I prepared breakfast. Let’s eat.” Bokuto said offering his hand to Akaashi.

“ _What a beautiful dream._ ” Akaashi thought.

“Thank you, Kou.”

“Always, I love you.”

Akaashi accepted Bokuto’s hands making the dream a reality. “I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For You: When My Skies are Grey, You Turn them Blue so Thank You! I’ll find you again. :)


End file.
